Under the Midnight Moon
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Hermione got the idea to sit by the lake in the moonlight one night, just to think in peace. When Draco joins her, the two do more than just talk. Please R&R Complete!
1. Of Log Sitting and Insults

**Title:** Under the Midnight Moon

**Author:** RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

**Beta:** the PaperTowelHolders' Hannah

**Summary:** Hermione got the idea to sit by the lake in the moonlight, just to think in peace. When Draco joins her, the two do more than just talk. Two shot or Three shot.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry!! I've been working on the next chapters of The Deepest Desire and A Broken Heart, but this just came into my head and wouldn't leave. So now I'm posting this!! And I do intend to post the 6th chapter of The Deepest Desire soon!! But in the meantime…here's this two or three shot. Please review!!

* * *

It was another sleepless night for Hermione. She gave up studying in the Common Room earlier than usual to try and sleep, and she'd been tossing and turning ever since. There were too many thoughts on her mind. And for once, none consisted of schoolwork or Head duties.

Seventh year was upon her, and Hermione had already suffered through a lot. Most recently, the Horcrux hunt and the final battle with Voldemort that took place on Christmas Eve. Luckily for them, Harry killed Voldemort and fulfilled the prophecy, so in the end and the Light Side won. But in the midst of all that, Hermione's parents had been killed in a raid. She missed them terribly, and each time she tried to sleep, she was haunted with memories of the night she lost them.

Hermione sighed as she opened her eyes. Trying to sleep was going nowhere. Instead she sat up on her bed, and looked out the window to look at the Hogwarts grounds. They looked so inviting with the moonlight just shining down. She smiled and thought about going for a walk in the moonlight. The possibilities of that were so appealing. _'I'm going to go. It's not like they can expel me, right? The worst that could happen is either Filch catching me, or the portrait to my dorm not letting me in afterwards.'_ She mused to herself for awhile, before coming to a decision. _'Yeah, I'm gonna risk it.'_

She got up and inspected herself in the mirror. Hermione wore a pair of old shorts, and a tight fitting tank top, with her slightly tousled toffee curls hanging down to the middle of her back. For a nightly stroll she looked fine; but all the same she didn't want anyone to see her. As she headed out the door, she grabbed a zip up hoodie and a hair tie off her dresser just in case.

Hermione walked out of the portrait hole pretending not to see the incredulous look that the on her portrait gave her, and continued on her way down the grounds.

The lake looked so serene and peaceful when she got outside. Hermione went towards the edge and walked in up to her ankles. The water was chilly, but not as bad as she imagined it was. Soon, it got a bit too cold for her taste and she went up on a small hill overlooking the lake and sat on a log that was there. Suddenly, Hermione heard a rustling of footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around to see who it was.

It was Malfoy. As soon as her saw her, he smirked.

"What are you doing out here, Granger? Thinking about how pathetic your life is?"

"No actually, I'm not. I'm thinking about how purebloods like you need to deflate their egos and get over themselves." She retorted.

"Oh yeah, well—" Hermione cut him off and narrowed her eyes. "I'm really not in the mood for this Malfoy." She spat. "Will you just leave?" The Malfoy trademark smirk never left his face. "No. I _can_, but I don't take orders from you, so I think I'll just stay here."

He turned around and began to walk, but much to Hermione's dismay, he didn't walk away from her, he walked to the other side of the log and sat down beside her. This surprised Hermione, but she grudgingly scooted over to make more room.

They sat there in silence for awhile, just looking at the silvery moon above the tips of the trees in the Forest. No insults or comments were exchanged. For that time, they weren't enemies, nor were they friends. They were just…there, together.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok, this is sorta random, but I like it anyway. There's more to come…if you review. So please read **and** review!!! Reviews are my life!! J/k But they do mean a me!!! So, --clicks the review button-- REVIEW!!

Amanda


	2. Of Bugs and Snogging

**A/N: So sorry about the wait!!!!! But here is the next chapter. This is vaguely ridiculous, but it was a spur of the moment thing from my beta. So…enjoy. And please leave a review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment of peace was shattered by Hermione suddenly jolting. Her quick movement cause the log to roll down the small hill, steadily increasing speed until they splashed into the lake; making them both cold and soaking wet.

"What the hell was that?" Draco sputtered, glaring at Hermione.

"I saw a bug."

"You saw a bug…YOU SAW A BUG!??!" He screamed hysterically.

"….Yeah."

"I am SOAKING WET because you saw a BUG!?"

"…it was a big bug though." Hermione claimed defensively. "And you can't blame _me_ for this. You didn't _have_ to come and sit by me. I was perfectly fine on my own thanks."

Draco spluttered incoherently before he burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"What is so funny??"

"I'm soaking wet because of a bug!!" He kept laughing.

"You're mental, truly mental." But she couldn't keep a straight face as she saw the pompous Slytherin prince rolling in the lake water laughing, it was just too comical. So she too started to giggle madly.

Soon though, the laughter stopped and it was silent. Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed that she had a long strand of hair in her face. He leaned up close to and tucked it behind her ear. Hermione's breath caught at the closeness between them.

Their faces were inches apart, and neither made a move to scramble away. Hermione felt herself enthralled with his gleaming silver eyes and she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. So when he closed the distance between them, no part of her protested. Their lips pressed together gently until they broke apart staring at each other. Less than two seconds went by before their lips met again, but the kiss slowly became more intense and passionate.

His tongue licked her bottom lips, and she willingly opened her mouth and let him in. Their tongues meshed together until he changed his course. Draco slowly began to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck. She shivered in his arms, and not just from the cold. Hermione had never felt this good kissing a guy. It had never felt so…right. Hermione slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. He pulled her as close to him as possible. She felt feverish from pleasure, Feeling his hands sliding down her sides, his neck, his body pressed against hers, it was bliss. She could hardly believe it was Draco Malfoy making her feel this way.

They stopped their kiss and just sat there, quietly. After 3 minutes, nothing had lessened the tension, or Hermione's blush for that matter. It seemed that her face would be a permanent red. Draco abruptly stood up and turned toward Hermione with his hand extended. She took it and they started to walk along the lake in silence.

Before they got back to the castle Hermione turned to him.

"Malfoy, what does this all mean?" He looked into her swirling caramel eyes.

"Well, for one, it means that you should call me Draco and two, it means whatever you want it to mean." he replied. Hermione smiled.

"Ok then…_Draco_, I know what I want it to mean, but I'm not sure that's what you want it to mean." He chuckled.

"Must you make everything so complicated?" Hermione gave a weak smile. "Yes I must. It's a part of my nature." Draco smiled at her.

"I know that, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Her face turned a pale shade of pink, and she averted her eyes to her feet. He lifted her chin and pulled her face to his for one last kiss.

"Goodnight." He said when they finally pulled apart.

"Goodnight." Hermione replied. They both turned and went their separate ways. Hermione walked back up to the Head Girl dorm, and got into bed, lightly touching her tingling lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please leave a review. My beta and I both would appreciate that!!!!!!! One more chapter left!!!!!**


	3. The Great Hall

**A/N: Ok…the last chapter!! And this was the longest one by far!! --WOOT-- This was a fun story to work with, but now I'm on to other stuff. For example…actually updating my other two in progress stories, and working on a 2-chapter sequel for something else that I've already posted. Anyway, thanks for reading!! And please don't forget to review!!! **

_**IMPORTANT!!!!**_ Good, now that I have your attention, I'd like to apologize in advance for the language in this chapter. My muses just put in and wouldn't let me write this without it.

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother putting this up? Of course I don't own Harry Potter!!!! Who do you think I am, JKR?**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione woke from her slumber, feeling refreshed and awfully giddy. Although considering her unusually dream of her and Draco with diet Pepsi, white icing**(1)** and handcuffs, she wasn't surprised. Her mood dimmed considerably when she realized that most likely nothing could or would come out of her late night rendezvous**(2)** with Draco. She let out a bitter sigh filled with longing for the taste of his lips on hers and the feel of his tongue dancing with her own. Remorsefully, knowing that her, for lack of a better word, "fling" with the Slytherin was a once in a lifetime thing, destined to fade to a mere memory.

Deciding that she had done enough, 'Draco dwelling' to last about 2 hours, she prepared to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast and meet up with her three best friends: Alyssa, Elaine, and Ginny. Quickly she donned her customary above the knee length black skirt, white ribbed tank top, Gryffindor tie, black non-high top converse, and a red patent leather belt low on her hips, and rushed out of her dormitory.

After a quick scan of the Gryffindor table, Hermione's eyes brightened when she saw her friends. She quickly took her normal spot next to Alyssa who was sitting with Elaine on her other side, and across from Ginny.

"Morning" she chirped.

"Eh, morning." They replied, all still being half asleep with the exception of Elaine who was already done eating, and currently reading her book at the table.

"Ginny, please pass the mangoes." Hermione requested.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Hermione?" Alyssa asked, "Will you please pass the icing?" Hermione looked up at her friend with wide eyes, darting nervously back and forth. "Icing?"

"Yeah, you know…for cinnamon rolls?" Alyssa said, looking at Hermione with unease.

"Oh, right! Haha, I knew that!" she laughed nervously, a blush beginning to rapidly stain her cheeks. Elaine grinned. "Suuuure you did. I think we all know what you were _**really **_thinking. But what we don't know is who you were thinking of." She smiled ly (which wasn't really that to begin with) and returned to her book, Summer Colored Sighs.**(3)**

Hermione neither acknowledged nor denied the claim; she simply passed Alyssa the cinnamon roll icing, and went back to eating her mangoes.

xxxxxX

On the other side of the Great Hall, more specifically, at the Slytherin table, Draco was watching Hermione. He couldn't get her out of his mind. When he was younger, he loathed her, but only because he was supposed to; because she was "lower" than him. Now he didn't really see how anyone could think that. isn't everything. Purebloods aren't any better than muggleborns. Hermione proved that when she got the highest grades in their year and became Head . Plus, she was a much better kisser than Pansy, who was a 'grade A' pureblood witch with a capital B.**(4)**

Suddenly, he noticed Ron and Harry come into the hall. When Ron sat by Hermione, Draco rolled his eyes disdainfully. Practically everyone in Hogwarts knew that Ron was in love with Hermione; but everyone also knew that her feelings for him were strictly platonic. Well, everyone but Ron that is; which made his efforts to woo her extremely embarrassing to himself and to those watching.

Maybe Draco was on edge because he hadn't had his morning caffeine, or it could have been that he didn't get enough sleep, but whatever put him on edge wouldn't let him just sit there watching Ron animatedly hit on Hermione. It was like a line of dominoes, one fell forward and the others were soon to follow. First, Draco saw Ron's hand snake under the table. Then he saw Hermione jump up in surprise and sit back down, glaring at Ron. Thereafter starts the rest of the tumbling dominoes…

Draco's pale grey eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the Weasel continue to hit on Hermione. Anger boiled up inside of him until he felt he could take it no longer. He slammed his silverware down and stalked toward the Gryffindor table; his eyes set on Hermione and Ron.Well aware of all the eyes now on him, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and quickly disguised the look of happiness that flashed on her face at the sight of him.

"Can I help you, Dr—Malfoy?" Nobody seemed to have caught her slip except for Ginny and Alyssa who smirked at her. Elaine would have caught it, but she was still reading her book.

"Yes actually, you can." He said smoothly. Draco motioned for her to stand up, but in her moment of hesitation, he found the opportunity to pull her up and turn her to face him. A question was forming on her lips, but he paid it no heed and proceeded to move her face to his and kiss her soundly on the mouth.

Every eye was riveted on the supposed "enemies." Next-to-no one believed what was before their very eyes. The only two who were remotely unsurprised were Luna and Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes had more of a twinkle than usual, and Luna had the usual far off look in her eyes, but the corners of her mouth were quirked up in a little smirk. Both seemed to have seen this coming. All the others expected Hermione shove Draco away and explode at him. Instead, her knees began trembling and she was kissing him with unbridled passion, showing no signs of distress, only .

Suddenly, Hermione's knees buckled beneath her. In the next second, she felt something under the curve of her butt; he began to lift her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist to balance herself, and grasped onto his neck tighter, pulling him into a deeper set of kisses. The position increased their passion and it stoked the intensity between them. Hermione heard the moan that escaped her lips, and was instantaneously brought back into reality.

It was suddenly remembered that she, Hermione Jean Granger, 1/3 of the Gryffindor Golden Trio, was currently making out in the middle of the Great Hall, with Malfoy; the pureblooded Slytherin Prince, her 'enemy'. Hermione wrenched away from Draco, leaving a decent distance between them, a blush furiously spreading across her cheeks.

Not one mouth in the Great Hall was closed, not one hand had silverware in it, and not one pair of eyes wasn't watching the scene; except of course Elaine, who was still reading her book with her sound-blocking ear phones in, oblivious to all that was going on around her. Alyssa however was paying attention for Elaine, she had taken her magically charmed digital camera and video taped Hermione since Ron showed up, and was still taping now, with a huge grin on her face. _"Wait 'till Elaine sees this. She'll be so mad she missed it!" _

Ron however, was furious, and Malfoy took great glee in seeing his face go purple in agitation. Not to be silent for long Ron stood up and shoved Malfoy hard in the chest, and started yelling loud enough to make a Howler sound like a whisper.

"What the f-ck do you think you're playing at you b-stard!!? You have a lot of nerve coming up and disturbing our breakfast to publicly molest Hermione!!! What is your damn problem? Are you not manly enough to get Pansy to screw you without being forced?" Draco stood his ground, calm as ever and ignored Ron, despite the fact that his insults were bruising his ego.

Draco felt a fist collide with the side of his face and turned to face Ron completely. Obviously, he didn't take well to being shunned.**(5) "**C'mon, Ferret!" Ron spat. "Turn around and fight me like a man! Don't think you can molest Hermione and walk away!"

Up to this point, Hermione had done a good job of staying quiet, but after hearing Ron's second wrong accusation, she blew up. "Dammit Ron, if he was molesting me, do you honestly _THINK_ that I'd have put up with it? I know quite a few spells, and if that failed then I could knee him where the sun don't shine. But did I? NO! Merlin's beard Ronald, do I have to spell it out for you? I. Don't. Like. You. Like. That!!! I. Like. DRACO!!! Get over it!!"

After her outburst, she moved back next to Draco, and put her arm through his. Ron looked at the pair incredulously. "What kind of y memory spell did you put on her?! If this is permanent, then I will kick your ass to Azkaban!"

"He didn't PUT a spell on me Ronald!!! You don't understand----"

"No Hermione, it's YOU who doesn't understand! Draco is an evil Slytherin eater who only deserves a one-way ticket to a prison cell, just like his father! And he is brainwashing you to---" Draco reached over Hermione's head and punched Ron square in the nose.

"Shut the hell up." Draco said coldly.

"No. I'm not backing down until Hermione is back to normal!"

"She **is** normal you jackass. You're just too damn retarded to see it!!!!"

"Why you sonofa…" Ron again lunged forward to punch Draco, but Hermione blocked him, so instead of the intended target, Hermione was punched viciously in the stomach. A was heard and she crumpled to the floor. A simultaneous gasp coursed through the Great Hall. By now, even Elaine was aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and she looked ready to kill Ron. "You jerk." she stood up and yelled. Ron's face turned pale and he bent to help Hermione. Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the Great Hall, stopping Ron in his tracks.

"Freeze Mr. Weasley, you have done far beyond enough damage. Your behavior is simply outrageous. I have never, in all my years been so ashamed of one of my students. 170 points from Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, please escort Ms. Granger up to the Hospital Wing immediately. 50 points will be taken from Slytherin. Everyone else, back to your breakfasts! Draco scooped Hermione in his arms bridal style, and exited the Great Hall. The last thing he heard before the doors slammed behind him was a loud beep, signaling the end of a video tape.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**1.** Ha-ha, nice Karyn!! For the record, that was your idea! )_

_**2.** There Hannah, I put in our new favorite word!!! (ron-dey-vooo)_

_**3.** Points to anyone who know where that book title is from. I didn't just make it up. Tell me where you think it's from in your review. _

_**4.** Not my original line. I got that from a story that I read previously. No credit for that goes to me. I just added one word to the line._

_**5.** Shun the non-believer Charlie, shun shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnna. Haha!_

**A/N2: Annnnd………….it's over. Well, most likely it is. Later, I might get the inspiration to write a sequel or an epilogue or something. But as of now, I have no plans of it. Although enough convincing reviews might just change my mind…and move my inspiration along. **_(hint hint) _**Thanks for sticking with this. Please review!!!**

**Amanda **


End file.
